Hybrid Desires
by Catalytic Angel
Summary: Michael and Max slashy goodness


Disclaimer: Nothing affiliated to Roswell is mine.  
Rating: R- There's references to sex but nothing explicit unless you ask.  
Author:  
Pairing: Michael & Max  
Summary: Wet Max and Michael slashy goodness.  
Author's note: I sometimes foray into the world of slash fic. This was written a while ago, I was inspired by a German movie (Chill Out) starring Sebastian Blomberg and my mind flashed to Max and Michael; the two characters in the movie had similar builds. I also figured that the animosity between Max and Michael had to come from somewhere and what better than pent up desire.

I'm not sure if this is finsihed so if you want me to keep going tell me! Also this is a 'I haven't forgotten you all' fic. I am writing and slightly obsessing about fanfic so keep tuned pls! and please REVIEW!! 

* * *

 Michael swore, his shoes squeaking on the tiled floor as he stepped into his apartment. He walked towards the kitchen and opened the cupboard door under the sink. Water was leaking from one of the pipes.  
"Looks like you have some maintaining to do." Max commented dryly as he squelched in after him, shoes and socks in one hand.  
"Shut up Maxwell." Max grinned.  
"Where's the toolkit?"  
"Why do we need a toolkit?" Michael looked up at him in confusion.  
"To fix the leak." Max said simply  
"Max, we have powers...I'll just fix it." Michael masked his doubt and wrapped his hand over the leaking pipe. He focused on melting the metal around the joint to repair the leak. A stream of water hit his face.  
"Shit." Frantically Michael tried to block off the water with his hands, Max burst into laughter. "Are you going to help me?" Another stream of water escaped through his fingers to hit his face.  
Max, gasping for breath, staggered over to Michael's side. Michael, dripping wet, released the hold he had on the pipe. The water hit Max, instantly soaking his upper body.  
Michael smiled and said in a smug tone. "Hello sweet justice."  
Max's mouth dropped open as he flicked his hair out of his face and stated, "I'm getting you for that."  
He grabbed Michael in a headlock and tried to move him towards the spray of water. Michael grabbed him around the legs and tripped him; neatly manoeuvring out of the head lock. Max grabbed Michael's shirt as he fell, pulling him down as well. Even as the breath whooshed out of their lungs they were struggling for dominance. They inched closer to the pipe as they tried to get the other in a chokehold. They were evenly matched in strength, but Michael had the advantage of being heavier. Finally Michael emerged triumphant, he was sitting on Max's stomach pinning him firmly to the ground. He grinned.  
"I kicked your puny ass."  
"Unfair, you're sitting on me."  
"Your point?"  
"It's not very sportsmanlike Michael."  
"I'm not a sportsman." With that said, Michael got up and offered a hand to Max. He eyed it suspiciously before taking it to lever himself up.  
"Which is why you won't mind when I do this." Max tackled Michael and took him down on the floor. Wrestling violently, Max struggled to pin Michael down. Escaping his grasp, Michael got up and they warily circled each other. Max lunged; got hold of his arm and twisted it up behind him. Michael bounced up and down trying to loosen the hold, he stopped and stamped on Max's bare toes. Max yelled and released Michael. Max glared at him,  
"You're not playing very fair."  
"Nope." Michael smirked, Max growled and struggled to headlock Michael, succeeding he noogied and released a wounded Michael.  
"Hey, my hair...." He ran his fingers through his tangled locks and dove for Max. Minutes later they both lay panting on the floor.  
"I still kicked your puny ass Maxwell."  
"In your dreams."  
"You'd like that wouldn't you." Michael laughed at the shocked look on Max's face. At that moment a knock sounded and Michael strode over to answer the door.  
A woman stood in the doorway "Sorry to interrupt but whatever is leaking in your apartment is dripping out onto the landing and into our apartment. I'm going to turn off the main valve."  
"Oh sorry, we're trying to fix the leak. The flooding should stop soon...Max?"  
"Yeah I'm just tightening the pipe..." Max went to the sink and knelt and wrapped his hand loosely around the pipe. Concentrating for a second the stream of water stopped.  
"We'll get everything cleaned up." Michael finished off; waving goodbye he shut the door. Surveying his wet apartment he asked  
 "Wanna help clean up?" Adding in a lowered voice,  
 "I'd hate it if you went home getting your ass kicked without doing the housewife thing."  
"What was that Michael?"  
"Nothing, I was merely asking a question."  
"Do you want me to help or what?"  
"I'll get the towels. Grab the pots from the cupboard."  
"Pots?"  
"I don't have a toolkit, you expect me to have a bucket?"  
They worked in silence for a while before Max flicked the wet towel at Michael's ass which was pointed in his direction. Michael started and then twirled around to face him, flicking his towel at Max's arms. They got up and Max; twirling the towel, lashed out at Michael's legs, Michael lashed out at the same time. They jumped back to avoid the stinging towels. Michael stepped towards Max, winding the towel into a coil, Max stepped backwards until he hit the countertop. He carefully worked his way around it. Michael smirked as he followed and tauntingly said,  
"Chicken."  
"No, just prudent. The apartment's flooded you know."  
"Chicken." he stated smugly.

Throwing caution to the wind Max dove onto Michael. They landed chest to chest, their faces close enough to see each other's eyelashes. They froze, Michael licked his lips and swallowed. Their breathing quickened, neither made a move to break apart. Max tentatively tried to lever himself up using Michael's chest as support. Under his hand he felt Michael's nipples hard and erect. He pushed himelf up and offered a hand to Michael.  
"We should get back to it"  
Michael stared at Max, "we should".

Max pulled Michael up, but not expecting his full weight Max stumbled slightly and lost his grip on Michael's wrists. Overcompensating he tightened his grasp and pulled Michael towards him. Michael tripped and collasped into Max. Chest to chest again they breathed together. Tension rose and the air seemed to charge with each breath they took.  
Max lowered his head an infinitesimal amount. Michael stared at him for awhile before softly brushing his lips against his. Their breaths mingled as they kissed; tongue duelling with the same intensity as they fought. Inhibitions forgotten Max groaned as Michael tongued his throat, his hands eagerly pushed up Michael's shirt. Michael stopped to help Max with his shirt before his hands were undoing Max's pants.

Sometime later they were fully clothed again. Max pulled Michael close to run a hand through his wet hair, he kissed him and turned to walk away.  
Michael touched his lips and softly said "Max, wait."  
He stopped and turned. An awkward silence fell as they stared at each other. Michael smiled at Max, he smiled back and turned to walk away again. This time Michael let him.


End file.
